Interrupted Fun
by Shirafuzzy
Summary: Just as things started getting good between Hiei and Kurama, They are called off for a mission...


((Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I am not making money off of this story. Please read and respond.))

"Come in," Kurama called through the door.

Hiei walked into the apartment, and found Kurama face down on the living room carpet, in only a pair of jeans that looked like they and been worn for several days in a row. His last connection was made clear by, "I've been training with Genkai." Kurama said, wincing at the pain in his back. Genkai had decided to push him as far as he could go over a three day period, but right now, he was too tense to fall asleep.

_So that's why he hasn't been here,_ Hiei thought to himself.

Hiei closed the door behind him, and even locked it, before going over and sitting next to the red head. "That's obvious, fox," he said, rubbing his hand over Kurama's knotted muscles.

Kurama bit back a groan as Hiei's hands heated up, gently kneeding out a particularly painful muscle. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, please, yes." Kurama said, biting his lower lip as he waited for Hiei to take off his cloak, and sword, and put them in reach if something happened. Hiei straddled Kurama from behind, and stared on the lower back muscles. It wasn't long until Kurama was making some wierd noises, especially when Hiei decided to heat up his hands and dig into the knots.

After one particularly long, drawled groan, Hiei growled out, "Am I hurting you?" as his hands moved up his back, searching out more pain.

"Yes...no. Just don't stop. It feels too good..." Kurama shivered.

An hour later, Hiei finished Kurama's back and shoulders, and got off of him. "Turn over," he said to the now content fox. Kurama turned over, and watched in surprise as Hiei took off his shirt and straddled him again. "Missed some," he mumbled, running his hands over the other's stomach. Hiei was able to see Kurama's eyes go from his usual green to a darker green.

As Hiei took his time, Kurama was able to think (that was, when Hiei's hands weren't tracing patterns into his skin) about all the sweet things he was going to do to the fire demon once he felt up to it. No clothes on...kisses everywhere...wouldn't he hurry up?

Kurama let out a strangled gasp as Hiei's hips moved back before he leaned forward. They could perfectly tell now that this wasn't only one-sided. Kurama moved a lazy hand up to Hiei's neck, pulling him closer; after this kiss, the _real_ fun would start.

They were mere centimeters away from each other when someone started knocking on the window. "I know you're in there! It's important!" Botan yelled through the window.

"Fuck," Hiei mumbled, dropping his head, sitting back down on Kurama, who groaned at the increased pressure. He stood up, grabbed his sword, and opened up the shade and glass as Kurama sat up, flexing his shoulders. "What?"

"Koenma needs you there as soon as possible." Botan said before flying off.

"No, you may not kill her," the fox said, sensing Hiei's annoyance towards the blue-haired girl. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Hn." He tugged on his shirt, and waited for Kurama to do the same. Hiei jumped on the window sill, then sped off, Kurama not that far behind.

---

"It's a simple search-and-destroy mission. They're both in the Maikai," Koenma said, putting a distorted picture up on the big screen."She's a B-class water demon, but he's the one you have to be careful of. He's a S+ duplicator. The reason I called the both of you is because I want you two to make it as clean as possible. No blood, nothing. Make it look like they just...disappeared." Koenma handed Kurama a peice of paper with the last known address on it. "Go."

The two of them left the office in a blur. The last known address was a house not even an hour away from Koenma's office. "I get him," Kurama said. He had an idea of how to get him easily, before he had the chance of duplicating himself.

The red head went around to the back of the house, and quietly swung himself up into the tree, easily finding the bedroom because of an open window. He sensed the male demon was laying down -- the doorbell rang, and she got up to answer the door. _That's a first. Hiei's actually using the doorbell!_ Kurama thought to himself before he launched a seed into the window.

Bullseye. The seed buried itself into his chest. And now he waited.

But he didn't have to wait long. _Got her,_ Hiei said mentally. Kurama poured his power into the seed, and the man was dead before he knew it. Cleanup wasn't that hard either; they brought the bodies outside, where Hiei blew them up, and Kurama made the grass where the ashes lay slightly taller.

---

Kurama let himself into the apartment, and locked the door behind himself. Hiei had went...well, somewhere. He wasn't mad that he hadn't come back with him, but that was Hiei for you. He probably went after Botan for disturbing them ealier, since that mission had been overly simple. He walked into his bedroom, and fell into bed and sleep within seconds of each other.

Hiei was up in a tree, watching over the nearby demon park. He had wanted to go back to his lover's apartment after the mission, but he knew that Kurama was too tired. Kurama had told him what Genkai did to him during the training; she would obliterate the forest around her place, and make him re-grow everything within minutes, excatly the way it was before. If it wasn't, she would do it all over again until he got it right. That particular test usually lasted a day or so, depending on how powered-up Genkai was, but three days of things like that...he'd wait a day or so until Kurama was better.

---

_Visions, clips of his past...his mom...fighting in the Dark Tournement...training...Hiei...his visions stipped, focasing on Hiei..._

_Hands roaming...Hiei's mouth on his...the gasps and moans from over the last few years..._

_A new vision overrode anything else...the two of them, all alone on the beach...A blanket underneath, protecting them from the heat of the sand...heated skin...Hiei being so submisive...allowing Kurama to take his time exploring the fire demon's body...but instead of completion, this time, a bright light pulled him out of the dream ----_

Good god! His pants were already down -- that mouth moving down, teasing...Kurama gasped as the warmth enveloped him fully. His hand found Hiei's and squeezed as he got closer, so close...

Hiei's mouth slowed down, prolonging the inevitable. Kurama moaned, needing this badly, needing Hiei so badly.

As soon as Kurama thought he was going to explode from pure sweetness, the pace quicked up again.

"HIEI!"

fin

((Arigatou gozaimasu means thank you in a very formal way.))


End file.
